


Study Distractions

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 5, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Fluff, Human, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vibrators, trying to study is a bad idea just don't ever do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley keeps trying to study, but his boyfriends are very good at distracting him.AKA five times Crowley gets distracted studying and the one time he does not.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172
Collections: ACG college





	Study Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/gifts).



> So this is for a college au created by myself, @IsleofSolitude (extra thanks for help with ideas for this fic) and @AmyPound(Happy Birthday!!!)
> 
> There's a lot, obviously, that goes on between the scenes below, but I promise it's all good and maybe will get around to being written? Who knows.  
> Thank you for stopping by to read, and I hope you enjoy!

1.

 _Crunch_.

Crowley sighed and blinked, refocusing his attention on the book on his lap. He had a test tomorrow, a rather important one, and he had to finish studying this chapter if he had a hope of passing. 

_Crunch_. 

Of course, studying the chapter could only be properly done in silence. Which he was clearly not going to get, he noted, as he turned his attention to Gabriel, scowling at him.

His roommate sat on his bed, and looked positively smug as he crunched on yet another large chip. Crowley squinted at him and Gabriel just smiled.

A fourth crunch rang through the air, making Crowley physically shiver at the intensity of it. What was Gabriel eating? Glass?

“Think you could do that somewhere else?” Crowley asked. 

Gabriel looked down at the bag in his hand and shrugged. Then he pulled out another chip and stared Crowley right in the eye as he ate it.

“I’m trying to study here.” Crowley gestured at the book, as if to prove his point. 

“You can study somewhere else,” Gabriel suggested.

“I shouldn’t have to leave my room to study,” Crowley argued.

“I shouldn’t have to leave my room to eat chips.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and turned back to his desk. He would just ignore the big oaf. He wouldn’t let Gabriel get to him. He would prove that he could focus on his work and not be bothered by the loud crunch of food behind him.

 _Crunch_. 

With a growl, Crowley slammed the book shut and stuffed it in his bag. He caught the smug smirk of the idiot he was forced to live with on his way out the door. He wondered if he could sue the school for putting them together.

2.

It was almost the end of the year, and for that, Crowley was grateful. Only half a semester to go, he thought to himself. Only a few short weeks left until the hell that was rooming with Gabriel would be done. Granted, they had at least become amenable since what was now dubbed ‘The Aziraphale Instance’. 

Gabriel had been at a game that evening, which meant that Crowley could study for his midterms in peace. He had one professor that insisted on a midterm paper instead of just a test, which meant not having to go to class that week, but having to actually write said paper. 

Crowley was really getting into the swing of it, too, when he heard the door to the common room open, the space filling with loud voices. No amount of thickness to the door could possibly drown out an entire soccer team of jocks talking about their most recent game. Crowley’s eye twitched. Didn’t they have a freaking team house specifically for hanging out after games?

Crowley closed his laptop and hopped off his bed, fully intent on telling them exactly that. He threw open the door and glared out into the common room. It wasn’t the whole team, just a handful. Crowley opened his mouth but nothing came out because Aziraphale was there also.

The team seemed to busy themselves with whatever food and drink they had brought, spreading out on the couches and chairs, talking excitedly. Aziraphale smiled at them and then walked up to Crowley. 

“Hi,” he said, in that way that made Crowley melt. “Can I come in?”

Crowley nodded and they entered the room, closing the door behind them. 

“Sorry,” Aziraphale said, taking off his jacket. “I didn’t think they’d be so loud.”

“It’s fine,” Crowley said. Because everything was fine with Aziraphale around.

“I just...well I was at the game and I wanted to come see you but it was kind of dark.” Aziraphale gestured to the window, where the sky outside was clouded with dark shapes. “So I asked Gabriel if he would walk me here, and they just all...came with him.” Aziraphale shrugged.

Crowley shook his head because the explanation and apology was not necessary. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said, taking Aziraphale’s hand and kissing him. 

Loud voices outside aside, this was a welcome distraction.

3.

Things had developed. Mostly good things, Crowley thought, glancing up briefly from his book to the bed on the other side of the room. He was still rooming with Gabriel this year, it was just easier was all. And with Aziraphale over practically every day it was like they all were rooming together. A thought that made Crowley’s heart skip a beat.

The only bad thing was Gabriel’s ankle. He had twisted it the other day, sprained it pretty good. He had been told no soccer or gym time for a month. He had not taken it well.

“No,” Aziraphale said, pushing Gabriel back down to his bed as he tried to get up. “What is it you need?”

“I’m capable of moving,” Gabriel argued.

“You’re not supposed to put weight on it. What do you need?”

“I need for you to stop fussing over me,” Gabriel mumbled.

Crowley cracked a smile, trying and failing to read the chapter before him as this scene played out. It was funny. Because asking Aziraphale to stop worrying about them was like asking a fish not to breathe water. Or a bird not to fly.

“I’m not letting you up,” Aziraphale said, voice firm. He climbed up into the bed, kneeling next to Gabriel and practically pinning him down. (Crowley’s mind reminded him on the wrestling incident last semester and it was as if his brain didn’t even know how to process words anymore).

“Well I’m not letting you baby me,” Gabriel countered, earning him a snort from Crowley. 

The snort, however, had reminded Aziraphale of his presence. He looked over, smiling at him. “Crowley, do you think you would mind helping? I’m not sure how long I can hold him down myself?”

Studying be damned, how was Crowley supposed to turn down a request like that? He tossed the book to the side and slid off his own bed, hopping up into Gabriel’s.

“I really don’t think these are made for three people,” Gabriel grumbled. 

The space, for one, was an issue. But Aziraphale laid on his side, not even really holding Gabriel down anymore, and Crowley laid on top of Gabriel, forearms on his chest, smirking down as Gabriel struggled under their collective heat.

“Really,” Gabriel said as Aziraphale snuggled up to his side. “This is completely unnecessary.”

“We decide what’s necessary, Romeo,” Crowley said. “You just lay there, look pretty, and rest.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, his body finally settling into the mattress. Crowley’s smirk widened, content in the knowledge that they had this particular jock wrapped around their little fingers. Aziraphale smiled as well, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. Crowley leaned down and kissed his other. Gabriel just sighed beneath them and accepted his fate.

4.

Having an apartment, as it turned out, rocked. Crowley had his own room that he could escape too if he wanted, but his boyfriends were just a few steps away whenever he needed them.

He was enjoying his peace and quiet, working on a paper, when he heard the door open. Aziraphale and Gabriel were talking, and seemed to be carrying something. If this paper wasn’t due at midnight, Crowley might have gone out to help them.

But it was due at midnight and he had to get to it. He ignored their voices and got back into the swing of things. 

The swing of things was interrupted when he heard grunting. Then a bang. Then Aziraphale saying, “I don’t think that goes there.”

“It has to,” Gabriel said. More grunting. 

“It doesn’t fit,” Aziraphale told him.

“Well it’s gonna!”

Crowley growled and got up. It was one thing for them to have sex without him (in the living room no less!) but another altogether for Gabriel to try and fit anything in any part of Aziraphale that he was not ready for.

“Hey!” he said, storming into the living room. His complaint died in the back of his throat as he observed the scene before him.

The coffee table had been pushed to the side, a mess of wood and paper surrounding the area. Aziraphale was holding one piece of wood, thin and long, while Gabriel was trying attach a thicker block to it. Crowley squinted at them.

“Oh, sorry, dear,” Aziraphale said. “Did we disturb you?”

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked.

“I’m helping Aziraphale put together his new bookshelf,” Gabriel explained. He sighed and let go of his piece of wood, picking up one of the papers and studying it. “Trying to, anyway.”

“Another one?” Crowley asked, smiling fondly as he put his hands on his hips. He looked at Aziraphale. 

“Yes, another one,” Aziraphale said, prim faced. “Do not judge me for being literate.”

Crowley laughed and knelt down on the ground. He stole the paper from Gabriel. “You have to be,” he said, nudging Gabriel with his elbow. “What with this guy around.”

Gabriel gave him a look and shook his head. “Don’t you have a paper you should be working on?”

“It can wait,” Crowley said. He picked up the proper piece and handed it over to Gabriel. Aziraphale gave him a wary look. “What? It’s almost done anyway.” He shrugged, but it seemed to convince Aziraphale, who nodded, and decided they ought to order some food. 

Crowley ended up having to get an extension, but don’t tell Aziraphale that.

5.

Crowley could feel the approaching guilt as he tried to study. He kept glancing at the clock. In a few seconds, Aziraphale would come through the door, and he would have to face the facts of life. He bothered his lip with his teeth, his studying going ignored.

The door opened and Aziraphale, smiling bright as ever, walked in, dropping his bag on the floor and rushing right up to the couch. Gabriel was away for a game, and Aziraphale had scheduled the night for him and Crowley to have some alone time together. He knelt on the couch next to Crowley, grabbed his face, and kissed him, eager and ready to get on with it.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley mumbled against his lips, trying to catch his breath. “Wait.”

Aziraphale pulled back but he did not look happy about it. “What’s wrong?”

Crowley frowned. “I, uh...I have a test tomorrow,” he said. 

Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out his phone, looking over the schedule. “No you don’t.”

“The class was being...rowdy,” Crowley said. “Prof added one to make us die or whatever.”

Aziraphale’s body deflated, sitting back on his legs. “Oh,” he said, not bothering to hide the disappointment on his face. Crowley very nearly wanted to cry. Because his angel should not look like that, and it should definitely not be him putting that face there.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Maybe, maybe we could just do a quick one?”

“No, no,” Aziraphale said. He forced a smile that did not reach his eyes. “Your grades are more important. You have to study. It’ll be okay.” He leaned forward and kissed Crowley’s cheek, then got up and walked into this room, closing the door softly.

Crowley sunk into the couch and scowled. He started planning all the ways he could murder his professor. But Aziraphale was right. He really did need to study. And if he wasn’t going to be having fun with Aziraphale tonight, he could at least get an A.

Crowley picked up his book and started taking notes. His pencil shuddered to a stop. He thought he heard something. Something soft, and muffled. Just a little noise. But it was quiet so he shook his head and got back to work. But then he heard it again. And this time when he stopped he could hear more noises.

Aziraphale’s noises.

Through the wall connecting his room to the living room, Crowley could hear Aziraphale panting, the occasional moan slipping out. Crowley’s face fell. Aziraphale was taking care of himself. Without Gabriel there, and with Crowley having to study, he had only himself to keep him company. 

Crowley frowned deeper. It wasn’t fair. He should be in there taking care of Aziraphale. He promised to always take care of him. He was breaking that promise and it was too much to bare.

Crowley tossed his book across the room and barged into Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale was on the bed, on his back, stroking himself off with a vibrator pressed deep inside him. He startled, looking over at Crowley with wide eyes. 

“Crowley,” he said. But his voice wasn’t near wrecked enough. “What are you doing?”

“What I was scheduled to do,” Crowley declared. He practically ripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed, immediately bending down to smack Aziraphale’s hand away and take him in his mouth. 

“Ah!” Aziraphale shouted. His hand grabbed a handful of Crowley’s hair, his back leaving the bed as he arched, moaning out in time with Crowley’s motions. “C-Crowley!” That was much more like it.

“Sorry, Angel,” Crowley said, pulling back up and placing kisses to Aziraphale’s thighs, soft scrapes of teeth on skin. “Should'a done this from the start.”

“N-no,” Aziraphale said, one hand flung over his face. “You...you have to...to stud-ah!” Crowley cut him off by taking him into his mouth again. 

Crowley squeezed the fat of Aziraphale’s thigh with one hand, using the other to grab the base of the vibrator. He moved it around in circles, smiling with each hitch of breath that he dragged out of his lover. He sucked hard on his way up, watching Aziraphale’s stomach move and roll as he got close. But Crowley was not finished with him yet. 

“You’re lovely, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. He kissed his way up Aziraphale’s stomach and chest, taking a little detour around the nipples, but not too long. Couldn’t keep his angel waiting, after all.

Aziraphale sighed as Crowley pressed their bodies flush together, biting softly at his jaw. “Crowley,” he moaned. “You really should be studying.”

“I am studying, Angel,” he said, whispered hot into his ear. “Taking anatomy this year, didn’t you know?” He pulled Aziraphale’s ear lobe into his mouth, sucking on it softly and feeling Aziraphale shiver under him. “Wouldn’t want to fail the test.”

“Oh, you,” Aziraphale said. His hands came up, rubbing up and down Crowley’s sides. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine on that test.”

“Yeah, probably.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s neck. “But I could use a little practical practice, you know?”

Aziraphale moaned because he did know. “Very well,” he said, turning his head to kiss Crowley back. “But do be quick. You really must be ready for your real test.”

“Nah,” Crowley said, winking. “I’m gonna take my time with you, love.”

Aziraphale gave him a look. “Well. I certainly hope you’re that prepared for tomorrow. Because if you get less than a B, you won’t get time with me for at least a week.”

Crowley growled, putting a nice little purple mark on Aziraphale's neck for that. But he also knew that Aziraphale tended to make good on his promises. (Gabriel had once gotten a similar cold shoulder, and he was miserable for the whole week. Crowley did not fancy that).

“Fine,” he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to the mark. He reached down between them, slowly pulling the vibrator out of Aziraphale, not too soon so he didn’t get under stimulated. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed out, “Please.”

“Of course, Angel,” Crowley crooned. He positioned them properly, lifting Aziraphale’s hips up and wiggling between his legs. “Anything you want.” 

Crowley grabbed the lube bottle that Aziraphale hadn’t properly put away, smearing some on himself. He wrapped his arms under Aziraphale’s legs and lifted, pressing a kiss to one thigh as he pressed in slowly. Aziraphale let out a long, satisfied moan as Crowley slid in, pressing kisses to his knee and mumbling words of encouragement. 

“There you are,” Crowley said. “Just like that, perfect. I love how well you open for me, Aziraphale.” He pressed flush against Aziraphale's body, watching over Aziraphale’s face and body as he waited. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale keened. “I...I need it. Please.”

Crowley smiled and started to move, pulling out just a bit, then pushing in hard, keeping his thrusts short and fast. Aziraphale grunted with each one, his face turning a lovely shade of pink. Crowley leaned forward, Aziraphale’s body folding under him. The new angle got his thrusts deeper, and he was able to pepper Aziraphale’s face with kisses.

He wanted to keep going, for all night if he could manage (and he could manage). But he really should study for that test, and he feared nothing more than a day without Aziraphale, let alone a whole week. So he resolved to not hold back, slamming into Aziraphale as hard as he could, making him make those noises that he dreamed about at night.

“Ah! Crowley!” Aziraphale groaned. His hands clawed at Crowley’s back, fingers rubbing across skin as he came, spilling hot seed between them. And with Aziraphale’s ass tightening, Crowley’s name so delicious on his lips, Crowley was coming not long after. 

He continued to rock them through their highs, pulling them down together, pressing more kisses to Aziraphale’s face. 

“Look at you,” he whispered, pulling out and lowering Aziraphale’s hips, laying on top of him. “Coming just from me fucking you. You’re amazing, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale hummed and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Crowley, hugging him tight. “Thank you, darling. But now it really is time for you to study.”

Crowley growled. Given the proper amount of time he could Aziraphale so blissed out and fucked that he couldn’t even form words, let alone remember what was going on around them. He wasn’t doing his job properly, after all, if Aziraphale could speak in full sentences when they were done.

He shook his head. After he passed that test he would get Aziraphale good, for sure.

+1

Crowley was stressed, to say the least. This paper was due in two hours and he had to get it done. He had set up in the living room that morning, skipping one of his classes to work on it. (Thankfully Gabriel had agreed not to let Aziraphale know about that). About an hour ago Gabriel had gotten back. They had had the briefest of conversations, that was mostly Crowley saying, ‘I’m too comfortable to move but don’t feel like you gotta go to your room’, and now they were sitting next to each other on the couch, some sports game on mute on the t.v.

Gabriel had, for the most part, behaved himself. There had been the occasional glance or touch to start, just to see if Crowley really was dedicated to this paper. Which, as he proved, he was. Gabriel had shrugged it off, content to spend the night in peace. Then Aziraphale got home.

He huffed, dropping his bag on the table and groaning a bit. 

“Rough day?” Gabriel asked, craning his head to look at him.

“You have no idea,” Aziraphale said.

Gabriel held out his hand and Aziraphale took it, let himself get dragged down until he was sitting sideways on Gabriel’s lap. One of Gabriel’s hands held tight on Aziraphale’s thigh, while the other rubbed soft circles on his back. “Tell us all about it, sweetheart,” Gabriel said.

Crowley could multitask. He could work on his paper and listen to Aziraphale’s day. Well. He could work on his paper while listening to the hum of Aziraphale’s voice as he talked about his day. 

Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind that he wasn’t paying too much attention. Not with the way Gabriel was rubbing his nose on his jaw, pressing soft kisses to his neck. At some point, Aziraphale stopped talking, and started moaning. 

Crowley risked a glance over and wished he hadn’t. Gabriel was biting all along Aziraphale’s neck, pushing his way under the shirt to his collarbone, leaving a trail of light marks in his wake. The hand that had been on the thigh was now pressed to Aziraphale’s groin, rubbing it as Aziraphale squirmed. 

“We should-ah,” Aziraphale said. “Should take this to your room.”

“Why?” Gabriel asked. He smirked. “Not like Trouble over here hasn’t seen anything before.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. “He’s busy. We shouldn’t distract him.”

“Who’s being distracting?” Gabriel asked, as he moved to be very distracting. He shifted to the side, laying Aziraphale’s head on Crowley’s shoulder and kissing openly over his shirt. 

Crowley blinked. So that’s how he was going to be, huh? Fine. Two could play at that game. 

Crowley carefully got up, cradling Aziraphale’s head so he wouldn’t fall. “Oh no,” Aziraphale said. “Don’t leave, we’ll go.”

Crowley just gave him a look before walking to his room to grab what was needed for a game such as this. When he returned, Gabriel had Aziraphale’s shirt open, and was making a good show of covering his chest in marks that mirrored his neck. Crowley tutted, shaking his head.

Aziraphale’s eyes opened when he saw what Crowley was carrying. Gabriel didn’t even look, a smile forming against Aziraphale’s skin. 

Crowley grabbed the back of Gabriel’s shirt and after a brief moment of resistance (so he could get one more hickey on Aziraphale), Gabriel let himself be pulled up, smirking at Crowley. “You’re paper’s due soon,” Gabriel warned. “There’s really no time for that.” He gestured at the rope in Crowley’s hands.

“Oh, you're so innocent,” Crowley cooed. He shoved Gabriel to the armchair, knowing full well that Gabriel only went down because he wanted to. He started tying his arms to the chair. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him and it was Crowley’s turn to smirk, pulling the vibrator from his pocket. “If you want it that bad…” he said. 

Gabriel stared at him, a challenge. It was always a little different with Gabriel. Took him more time to back down. But he was getting better. 

“You sit with this until I’m done,” Crowley said, giving Gabriel and equally challenging look, “and _then_ I’ll fuck your pretty little brains out. Okay?”

Gabriel’s attention shifted to the toy in Crowley’s hands. Crowley was doing his damn best to be patient, very aware of how every second that passed was a second less spent on his assignment. But Gabriel needed the time, and that was okay. 

“Sounds agreeable,” Gabriel finally said, the most enthusiastic about consenting to the receiving end of this sort of thing he’s ever been.

Crowley genuinely smiled at him (because he deserved it) and then knelt down. Gabriel raised his hips, letting Crowley slide his pants off. A few minutes of preparation later and Gabriel was squirming slightly as he adjusted to the position with the vibrator in. Crowley kept it at a fairly low setting- enough to keep Gabriel interested, but not too much that he might accidentally finish before he was allowed.

Crowley stood up and looked over at Aziraphale. He was still lying on the couch, and now he had his dick out, stroking it lazily as he watched the scene unfold. Then he caught Crowley’s attention and he blushed, shrinking down a bit. “I was trying to get him to stop.”

Crowley smiled, walking over and running a hand down Aziraphale’s face, cupping his chin. “Yes,” he said. “You were being very good, Angel. And goodness,” he glanced back at Gabriel, “gets rewarded.”

Aziraphale smiled and happily sat up as Crowley got back on the couch. 

“But don’t you need to finish your paper?” he asked. 

Crowley pulled him into a kiss, then guided him to lay back down, head on Crowley’s lap. “Oh I’m going to. And you’re going to keep me warm during.”

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up with recognition and he nodded. Crowley then picked up his laptop, holding it to the side a bit so Aziraphale had plenty of room. Aziraphale reached up, undoing Crowley’s pants and pulling out the already hard dick. He hummed and smiled, then turned his head so he could place it in his mouth.

Crowley closed his eyes for a minute, as he got used to the sensation. The lovely sensation of Aziraphale around him, not moving, just holding. The sensation of Aziraphale being so good and still, of being so wonderfully perfect for him, all because he loved him and wanted to be so. The sensation of Gabriel bending to his will over the years, of letting go of his past judgments, of being so open to letting Crowley give him what he wanted. He nearly came just from thinking about it.

But he really did have to finish that paper. It wasn’t easy, typing on the cushion with one hand, the other brushing encouragement through Aziraphale’s hair. But he got it done. Good grades, after all, were their own reward.


End file.
